


I'll see you on Monday

by Slutforgold



Series: Professor Gold [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Smut, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slutforgold/pseuds/Slutforgold
Summary: When Belle French finally has the opportunity to be alone with her professor, they both get more than what they bargained for.





	I'll see you on Monday

**Author's Note:**

> First post to the site, please let me know if anything needs changing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own ouat or any of its characters.

Belle tapped her pen against the pad of paper on her desk, bouncing the foot of her crossed leg to the rhythm she made. She would normally be enthralled by her professor’s voice, his mannerisms, the rhythmic clicking of his cane against the floor - at least by this point in the lecture. But she was distracted by something else today. Frustration. 

Not only was she frustrated by the way she became weak in the knees with one simple glance by her English professor; but today he seemed to be paying her no attention whatsoever. The short skirts she wore, with heels as high as the sky, would normally be rewarded with a longing glance at her legs by Professor Gold. The look in his eyes of pure hunger, as if he wished to devour her whole, always encouraged her to continue dressing this way (no matter the weather). Those small, fleeting moments every class - where he would see her as more than just a student - were like a drug to Belle. She knew it was wrong, she knew it was ridiculous and childish to hope what she saw in his eyes was real. He was her professor after all. A 47 year old man, wealthy - not just with money - but with all the knowledge of the world, must not find a 21 year old college student, with a delusional crush, nearly as interesting as she did him.

Oh but she hoped. Every night her dreams were filled with images of him, the sound of his voice, and that look in his eyes. She was only glad her sleep talking phase had ended before moving in with her roommate Ruby. Ruby would never understand Belle’s attraction to their professor. All she saw is what everybody else saw, a man with a cane and a mean streak hard enough to make any dedicated student drop out after one semester. And he was mean. Belle knew this; along with the fact that he was rude, and obnoxious, and terrifying, and devastatingly handsome, and had made her cum harder from just her imagination than her ex Gaston ever had in real life.

With that thought Belle felt the usual wet patch in the gusset of her underwear while she sat in the lecture hall. Even on the only day the man had ignored her completely, her professor still had this effect on her. She realised this with embarrassment as she shifted in her seat, trying to make herself more comfortable, and maybe relieve some of the pressure between her legs by pressing her thighs together tighter than they were before. She spent a moment adjusting herself, listening to the clicking of her professor’s cane against the hardwood floor, as he spoke; the thick Scottish brogue growing as he came closer to where she was sat.

“Is there a problem Miss French? You can’t quite seem to get comfortable. That, along with the fact you haven’t paid attention to a single word I’ve said this lesson, makes me wonder if you really want to be here?”

She looked up from her empty notepad, hearing the chortles of other students behind her. She had never gotten into trouble with Professor Gold before, and she hadn’t planned on it. But alas, he was right, she hadn’t been paying attention. She had been focusing on why today was the day he stopped looking at her the way she wanted him to, or why he had stopped looking at her at all? 

When her eyes met his, she saw it. That look in his eyes was back; as if he couldn’t choose between cursing her out of the room, or bending her over his desk and taking her as his own in front of everyone. He was hungry for her, and for the first time, she knew she wasn’t imagining it, “I’m sorry, professor. Of course I want to be here, I’m just a bit distracted today”. He towered above her while she sat, both hands gently but firmly rested over the handle of his cane. God she wished he would hold her that way. Or better yet, use said cane to teach her to pay attention in his lectures.

She was taken out of her reverie by the low hum of his voice, “See me at the end of class Miss French. I’d like to talk to you about your dedication to this course.” His accent had thickened, and his eyes darkened before he walked away, continuing the lecture. 

For the rest of the class Belle sat in anticipation for the end of the lecture, unsure whether to be excited or scared, but feeling both. Finally, when he dismissed the class, and the other students started to pack up their things, she caught Ruby’s eye. Her roommate came over to quickly whisper that she would be fine, and that she’d have a movie and tequila shots ready for when Belle made it home. Belle thanked her before gathering her things, and making her way over to Professor Gold. He didn’t look at her as he told her to meet him at his office, but waved a dismissive hand in her direction while clearing up some papers on the desk.

Belle did as she was told, and arrived at his unlocked office, and sat in the chair opposite his desk ready for his arrival. She looked around the organised chaos of his office. Knick-knacks and half finished clocks littered every surface but the desk. She supposed he liked to keep that clear for marking work. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears, as she heard him enter the room behind her and lock the door. 

“I hope you don’t mind the lock. I like to have privacy when I talk with my students, especially when it comes to what I would like to discuss with you, Miss French.”

Her blood pumped harder around her body, “You mean my dedication to the course, professor?”

“In part, yes.” He walked around her slowly, and sat in the chair behind his desk. “In all honestly, Miss French, I would like to discuss dress code with you.”

She tried to keep a straight face, “Dress code, professor?”

“Yes, Miss French. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you attend my class in more than a skirt much too short, with low cut tops, and heels so dangerously high I’m surprised you can still walk,” he stated it so matter-of-factly, Belle almost missed the slight blush that crossed his face at the description. “I’m concerned that how you are dressed in class may be….distracting to the other students.”

“Or the professor?” She was startled by her own brazenness, quickly gasping and covering her mouth as if to stop the words as though they hadn’t already escaped. “I’m sorry professor, I didn’t mean that. That was completely inappropriate.”

He simply looked at her. With that same look of hunger, and anger, and everything in between.

“Why did you choose to take my class Miss French?” He didn’t take his eyes off of her as he asked. She could feel the heat between her legs grow as she thought of an answer, under his gaze.

“You’re the best.” She put simply, “I want to work in English Literature, and I knew you were my best chance at becoming the best I could be.” There was a pause, as he looked at her, waiting for more. Belle just looked back at him, until it was clear he was not moving on without the truth.

“And…” She continued, “I heard how tough you are on students. I wanted that. I need discipline to succeed. I like...being told what to do.” She looked down nervously, staring at her fingers playing with themselves in her lap.

After a few moments, of just waiting, and hoping he would move on from the confession she’d made, she looked up at him. Nothing had changed in his posture, or face, but she could hear his breath was more ragged than before. She feared he was angry, that she had used his class to get some kick out of being ordered around, that she only took his class to have some one-sided humiliation play. 

“So this whole time… my class has been an excuse to just be ‘told what to do’? Is that why you’ve been dressing inappropriately? So you’ll get told off?”

“In part.” Belle answered honestly, no point in hiding now. “I really just wanted your attention. Good or bad.”

“I see.” He slowly stood from his seat and moved towards her, around the desk. The clicking of his cane came to a halt when he reached her. He was poised behind her chair, and Belle waited for him to kick her out. To be told she could find another class to get her rocks off to, because she wasn’t welcome in his any longer. 

Instead, he leaned down behind her to whisper roughly in her ear. “Well, Miss French. I believe it’s time for an inspection.”

Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt her body on fire as she replied, “Yes professor,” standing to conduct his every whim. She couldn’t believe it. He knew what she wanted and he was giving it to her. Her mind was fuzzy with questions and lust, until he touched her. Then her brain was clear and she knew all she needed from then on was for him to keep touching her.

But she knew there would be hurdles. Professor Gold was a clever man; he knew what she wanted and he was going to give it well it seemed.

He ran his hand down her sides and leaned into her ear again, “Put your hands on the desk. Legs apart.” She did as she was told, and he rewarded he with a firm grasp on her right buttock. “So obedient. Such a good girl, Miss French. Do you know how you’ve been torturing me these last months, hmm? Prancing into my lectures in these tiny skirts, and fuck-me heels? That is why you’ve worn them isn’t it? Begging me to fuck you, because you know nobody else can give you what I can.”

He tugged lightly on the plaid skirt she wore, almost mocking, as she attempted to catch her breath. “Answer me.” He practically growled in her ear.

“Yes, Professor Gold,” Belle gasped as he lightly bit down on her ear lobe.

“Tell me, Miss French,” he moved in closer, pressing himself against her back so she could feel every inch of his hardening cock against her arse. “Have you ever thought about this? Have you ever imagined yourself at the mercy of your professor?”

She nodded profusely, unable to form words.

“Did you enjoy imagining this?” She nodded once again. “What would you do to yourself?”

He waited for her to respond, moving her hair away from one side of her neck to be able to kiss and suckle on her skin as if it were honey. Her knees felt weak, but his hands on her waist were strong, and kept her stable as she formed coherent thoughts.

“I would touch myself, professor,” she started, “I would lie in bed at night unable to sleep because of what you do to me. I’d lie in the dark, and think of your voice. I’d imagine you talking to me, giving me orders as I brought myself to orgasm. I’d push my fingers inside my pussy but it was never enough to imagine it was really you.”

Belle tried to hold herself up on shaking arms, as he hummed his approval. That was until he let go, and moved away from her completely. She felt cold as she looked for him and found him pacing back towards his chair. She suddenly felt embarrassed, exposed. She just admitted to her professor how she would mastubate to the thought of him, and she felt ready to run and never look back. That was until she found his eyes, and they held the same darkness they had a few moments before. In that moment, she knew it wasn’t over.

“Come here. I did say this was an inspection after all.” He lounged back in his chair, and waited for her to regain some balance and arrive beside him. She stood waiting for him to assess her clothing, when he spoke.

“Miss French, we have already established that your clothing choices have been distinctly inappropriate. This isn’t for that. Sit on the table.” 

Confused, Belle hopped onto the desk in front of him, waiting for more instruction. “Now, Miss French. Open your legs for me.” Suddenly Belle realised what the inspection was really for, and blood rushed to her face realising her state of arousal.

Professor Gold sat patiently, still relaxed in his chair, paying close attention to the movement of her legs as Belle parted them in front of him. He shifted closer, pushing her skirt further up around her hips to allow himself a better view. Professor Gold licked his lips as he pushed the gusset of her underwear to the side, running a finger down her bare pussy. Belle gasped as he did, leaning her head back. “My god, you’re soaked through. All of this just for me, Miss French? Aren’t I lucky?”

Without warning, Professor Gold pushed his head between her thighs and took a long swipe along her slit with his tongue. They both moaned, as he continued the action, it were as if he really were trying to devour her now he had the chance. His hand wrapped around to hold her ass firmly in place, as he drank her down as if he were a man during a drought. His lips caught her clit, and she moaned loudly as he sucked lightly on the bud, “Yes, professor! Please don’t stop,” Belle whimpered as he spread her juices until she was sure they would cover her thighs as well as his chin. She came with a shout, her legs clamping around her professor’s head as he continued to drink down her juices.

He removed his head from between her thighs, and before she had time to recover, he pulled her off the desk. Professor Gold kissed her roughly, allowing her to taste herself on his lips, before he flipped her around, and pulled on her hair, until he had full access to her neck once again. “Now, Miss French, you have been a very bad girl haven’t you?” He waited for a responce, “Haven’t you?”

“Yes Professor Gold, I have been a very bad girl,” Belle responded, lightheaded from her orgasm, the pulling of his hand in her hair and his breath on her neck.

“Tell me why you’ve been bad, Miss French. Tell me why I need to teach you a lesson, hmm?” His hand worked its way back under her skirt, and lightly spanked her before she answered.

“I’ve been a bad girl because I dressed inappropriately, Professor Gold.” 

“That’s right. And what else?” He repeated a spank in the same place, increasing the strength. Belle gasped as he made contact.

“I’ve been a bad girl because I dressed this way to get you to fuck me, Professor.”

“Ding ding ding,” He mocked into her ear. “Begging me to fuck you weren’t you, Miss French? Well now I think it’s time you actually beg for it.” Professor Gold gently pushed on Belle’s back until she was bent over his desk, taking her wrists and holding them behind her back, and pushing her legs further apart until he could stand comfortable between them.

He flipped her skirt up once again, and she heard him sigh as he massaged the skin of her ass that was now sticking up in the air. “Well, Miss French?” She heard him unzip his suit pants before he continued. “What is it you want?”

“Please professor! I need you to fuck me, please, Professor Gold.” She could have wept from needing him so badly. She could even feel her juices dripping from her pussy onto the desk underneath her.

“Should this be your punishment, Miss French? You’ve been such a bad girl, maybe I need to fuck you until you can’t walk, is that it?” He teased, rubbing his cock along the slit of her dripping pussy.

“Yes! Yes professor, I’ve been such a bad girl. Punish me. Please punish me, professor, please!” She begged, savouring every moment of this suspense.

Without warning Professor Gold buried himself inside her, pushing as far as he could, making Belle gasp and moan, as he stopped when he was fully sheathed. “God, you’re so tight. You’ve got such a perfect little pussy don’t you Miss French?” 

Suddenly he started pounding into her, so hard and fast it was making Belle see stars. With every thrust he was pushing her closer and closer to the edge of her climax, her hands clenching and unclenching in his grasp, while he used her wrists as an anchor to propel himself into her harder every time. He pulled her hair, forcing her to look up again, as he thrust his cock into her again and again.

“Do you like that, Miss French? Do you like it when your professor fucks you like the bad girl you are? You like my big cock don’t you?”

“Yes Professor! I’m such a bad girl, I love your big cock inside me, fuck professor yes! Harder, please fuck me harder!”

“Harder? You want it harder, you little slut? Then take it harder.” Professor Gold started thrusting as hard as he could, making Belle almost scream in pleasure. He could feel himself getting closer, so wrapped his arm under Belle to rub at her clit while he thrust into her. He could feel her starting to clamp around his cock, and knew she was getting close.

“You want to come for your professor, Miss French, hmm? Do you want to come?” He rubbed at her clit faster.  
“Yes! Yes please professor, please let me come!” Belle begged, feeling herself teetering on the edge of climax.

“Then come for me. Come for your professor,” he groaned as he felt her climax come before she did.

Then Belle was calling out, “Yes, yes, yes, yes!! Professor Gold yes!!” shaking, and convulsing in front of him, before he fell over the edge of his climax with her.

He groaned loudly as he thrust sporadically into her until he was completely spent.

He slowly pulled out of her, both of them breathing heavily. He splaced a sloppy kiss on her sweaty neck and flipped her skirt back down, before helping her stand back up. Professor Gold fixed himself and re-zipped his suit pants, before turning to a very flustered Belle.

“Take off your underwear.” She did as she was told without question, a trait the professor was finding he enjoyed profusely. She watched as he stuffed the little lace thong into his jacket pocket, before he told her, “Don’t clean yourself up. You have another class in 10 minutes. I want you to sit in Hopper’s lecture without underwear and feel yourself drip onto your chair for the next hour. Do you understand me?” He fixed her hair, and pushed a stray strand behind her ear, while he asked.

“Yes, professor, I understand.”

“Good.” He moved towards the door, and unlocked it. Belle walked towards him, picking up her bag in the process. Professor Gold pulled her into him and kissed her gently, lovingly, before pulling back to look in her eyes. 

“I’ll see you on Monday.”


End file.
